Jealous
by Crowley For King
Summary: A big buff new guy stares a little too much at Reid and Morgan gets jealous. Graphic depictions of sexy stuff. Slash. Derek/Spencer Don't be shy about leaving a review, folks *smirk*


"Who's that?" Morgan asked, just barely able to keep his lip from curling in disgust.

He had no rational explanation for why the man who'd just walked into the bull pen made him want to punch something; it was just a fact that kind of existed such as it was – an irrational and unfounded instant hatred.

The guy was huge, the expensive suit he wore was tight around his massive biceps and the one button holding the jacket closed was in danger of being torn right off, the material straining ridiculously across his broad chest. He had dirty blond hair cut short in a way that suggested he'd just gotten off military service and his keen blue eyes were sharp as needles, stabbing around the room like an eagle looking for a mouse.

Morgan was trained in the art of reading people – he'd been doing it for years – and his gut reaction to a new face was rarely wrong. He wasn't sure why he didn't like this guy, but something about him just made his hackles rise.

Hotch was suddenly brushing past him, his hand extended to the newcomer and Derek watched as the two men exchanged tight, polite smiles.

"Oh, who is __that__?"

He looked to his right and saw Garcia practically drooling, her fingers sliding around the rim of the coffee mug in her hand.

"I don't know." He answered, another stab of irritation spiking through him. "He just walked in."

There was a moment of silence in which he kept staring at the new guy and his boss, eyes raking over the huge frame, looking for anything that might give him more to add to his profile of the guy.

"What's with the glare, choco-bunny?" Garcia suddenly asked.

The tone of her voice made him glance over and he eyed the coy smile pulling at one corner of her mouth, her eyes sharp behind wide rimmed glasses.

"I'm not glaring." He countered defensively.

The bubbly tech laughed, "Oh please, there's steam coming out your ears!"

He rolled his eyes, turning his back on the irritating stranger and making his way to his desk. He could hear the jingle of Garcia's jewelry and the click-clack of her heels following right behind.

"Is it because his big muscley chest and huge arms divert attention away from __your__ big muscley chest and huge arms?" She quipped lightly.

He glared at her, shuffling around some papers on his desk, wondering where Reid had gone. The younger man had said he was going to get 'decent coffee' half an hour ago and had yet to return. Derek looked up to the sliver of window he could see through JJ's office, frowning when he saw how hard it was snowing now. All Reid had left with was that thin pea coat that he owned and he was likely freezing on his walk back to the building.

He eyed the purple scarf flung over the back of the genius' empty chair.

"Morgan."

Derek snapped out of his worrying thoughts about his absentminded boyfriend and turned to his boss, catching the scowl from reaching his face when he found New Guy standing right in front of him.

"This is Kevin Powers." Hotch said in his customary flat tone.

Derek blinked, looking between his boss' usual blank expression and Powers' smug look. He almost blurted "__Are you shitting me?__" Because, come__on__. A big buff gym rat named Kevin Powers? The universe had to be fucking with him. What he did instead was extend his hand, nod and try to force his mouth into something close to a smile, though judging by the way Powers' smirk dropped away and his eyes glittered, Derek assumed he hadn't been entirely successful in disguising his distaste.

Powers squeezed his hand much harder than necessary right before they let go and Derek felt another wave of hatred for the guy wash over him. Powers was trying to threaten him; he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly puffed out his chest and started beating on it.

It was at that point that Garcia sidled up between him and Hotch and introduced herself. She batted her eyes lashes and giggled when Powers said something that wasn't even funny and kept touching his arm to the point where Hotch even rolled his eyes and left. Derek's lip curled at the disturbing display, trying and failing to get Garcia's attention off of Powers for a solid ten minutes before he happened to glance up and see Spencer pulling open one of the glass doors to the bull pen with a tray of coffee in his hand.

Any and all thoughts of Powers were immediately pushed aside. Reid's hair was wild from the wind and wet from the blowing snow. His face was pale from the cold except for a band of red across his cheeks and nose and even from where Derek stood he could see the man's teeth chattering. The young genius was clutching the tray of coffee to his chest like he desperately sought to steal it's warmth and Derek moved to intercept him.

"Hey, pretty boy." He greeted warmly, reaching for the tray.

Spencer gratefully handed it over, a full body shiver racking his thin frame. "It's freezing outside!" He said, the words shaking through his clattering teeth.

"The things you do for coffee." Derek shook his head, wishing deeply that he could just wrap himself around the smaller man and warm him up; but alas, workplace regulations.

"I know." Spencer gripped, stripping out of his coat.

Derek took a moment to admire the bright flush of red dusting the genius' cheeks and nose. It looked similar to the kind of flush Spencer had when Derek took his time in bed and really put his mind to making the genius lose his.

"Who's that?"

Derek's face fell, his good mood – and budding arousal at being so close to his forbidden fruit – vanished under a tidal wave of sour anger.

"Kevin Powers." He sneered, not missing the way Spencer looked at him curiously.

"You don't like him?" The younger agent asked, his voice low to make sure they weren't overheard.

"No." He glanced over his shoulder and was dismayed to see that Garcia was still talking to the guy, her fingers dancing lightly around the base of her own neck, head tilted with a gentle smile as Powers droned on...likely about how awesome he thought protein powder was. "Guy gives me a bad feeling."

"Why is he here?"

He looked back down at his boyfriend, eyes narrowing when he saw the curious spark in those big brown eyes.

"I don't know. Hotch was about to tell me but then Garcia swooped in."

Spencer's lips thinned, not in disapproval but with the effort of restraining a grin. "She likes him."

"What?" He glanced over at the pair again. "Garcia isn't in to that...that...inflated jerk. She's smarter than that!"

"Oh, come __on__." Spencer said incredulously. "Look at her body language. She's totally in to him."

He stared at the young genius, wondering just whose side the guy was on anyway. Powers was clearly bad news, why was he the only one who seemed to see it? He scowled at his boyfriend in betrayal as the smaller man pried one of the coffee cups loose of the tray and held it out to him.

"Caramel Machiato." Said the genius.

He took the cup reluctantly, irrationally miffed that Reid hadn't immediately agreed to hate Powers with him and desperately wanting the sweet, sweet caffeinated beverage.

"What's up with you?" Spencer suddenly asked, his tone light but his gaze heavy.

"What? Nothing." Derek took a sip of his machiato, savouring the rich flavour.

"You're being weird about this Powers guy."

Spencer had that look on his face; the same one he wore when working through a puzzle, and it momentarily distracted Morgan. That sweet face and big eyes all scrunched up in concentration. The colour had faded form his pale cheeks now that he was no longer in the cold and his long, slender fingers were absently tapping the side of his Starbucks cup.

Reid's eyes left his face and slid over to where Powers stood, the crease between his brows deepening before his gaze came back over to Morgan.

It was like watching a blood hound sniffing out a trail and it always made Derek a little warm under the collar. He licked his lips, watching Reid's mind grind through whatever it was that he was trying to work out, despite the fact that there was nothing there to decode. Derek just didn't like Powers. That was it.

But Spencer's features were starting to smooth and with one last look over at Powers, his eyes snapped back to Derek and then dropped downward, blatantly roaming over his torso. And then Spencer was bringing the cup in his hand to his mouth to hide a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"What's so funny?" Derek barked, straightening up to his full height. Reid obviously thought he'd uncovered some secret he was trying to hide and Derek was going to set the record straight.

"Nothing, nothing." Spencer answered, much to quickly; his lips twitching like it was taking everything he had not to burst out laughing.

"Reid!"

But the young man ignored him, making an abrupt excuse about having to ask Garcia something and moving quickly away towards the tech. Derek watched him go incredulously; watched his boyfriend come to stand beside Penelope, much too close to Powers for his liking.

He was too far away to make out what they were saying over the general white noise of the office but he was close enough to see Powers' eyes flash with something unsettling when he extended his hand to Spencer.

Reid shook it quickly, letting go almost immediately and tucking his hand into the pocket of his slacks, shoulders tense.

Derek had to set his cup down on the counter so that he didn't crush it in his fist. He wasn't about to go over there and stand between Powers and his boyfriend. It was what he __wanted__ to do, but he knew that Reid was a grown man that could take care of himself and – more importantly – he was not Derek's property. He was allowed to...touch other men, and Derek wasn't an animal. He wasn't going to rush over and pick a fight with some guy because of bad vibes and a casual handshake.

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to glower when Powers moved a few inches into Reid's personal space; his teeth grinding when the genius matched the movement with a few steps backwards, clearly uncomfortable.

Derek fought another urge to run over and punch Powers in the face. Spencer had always had an aversion to people touching him. He hardly ever shook someone's hand and only those that he trusted with his life could pat his back or hug him without getting a flinch in return. For Powers to assum he had the right to touch Reid had Derek's blood boiling, despite the rational part of his brain that knew there was no way Powers could have possibly known about Spencer being a little different.

While Derek seethed quietly in the break area, Spencer finally managed to escape Powers with the help of Garcia patting the large man's muscular arm and then tugging Reid away by the hand. The two of them disappeared around the corner to Garcia's office and left Powers standing in the middle of the bull pen. He didn't turned around until they were out of sight and then heaved a sigh, turning and immediately spotting Derek leaning against the counter.

Morgan didn't even bother quelling his glare, wanting Powers to know exactly where he stood on his opinion of his presence here. Immediately upon locking eyes with him, Powers straightened, staring him down before tugging at the bottom of his suit jacket and turning to stride off down the nearest hall.

* * *

Derek didn't see his boyfriend again until it was almost time for them all to go home. It had been a slow day that had been blissfully free of any cases cropping up but he'd been forced to spend most of it with Powers floating around like an annoying, blood sucking mosquito.

He found out halfway through the day that Powers was there to shadow or something. He'd just gotten out of military service – just like Morgan had suspected – and was now pursuing a career in the F.B.I.

At half past five, Spencer finally emerged from Garcia's office, the woman herself following close behind.

Derek did not miss the way Powers perked up from across the room when he saw the young genius, striding across the bull pen to intercept the tech and the genius.

Before he knew what he was even doing, Morgan had followed, coming up behind Powers just in time to overhear him say.

"So what are you doing after work, gorgeous?"

For a split second, Derek thought he was coming on to Garcia, until the tech looked up at Reid with a smirk and the genius flushed bright red.

Something akin to rage was building under Derek's skin and the edges of his vision wobbled a little when he stepped up beside Spencer and shot Powers a glare strong enough to wipe the smirk right off his spray tanned face.

"You ready to go, Spencer?" He ground out, keeping his eyes on Powers the whole time.

"I – yes. Yeah, let's go." Reid stuttered nervously. "Now, please."

His stomach dropped when he realized just how uncomfortable Spencer sounded – and was even more shocked when the genius quickly laced their fingers together with exaggerated movements. It was obvious the smaller man wanted the gesture to be seen by Powers and knowing it made something white hot flare brightly somewhere in behind his rib cage.

He had to take a deep breath to calm his pounding heart but, unfortunately there was nothing he could do about the fact that the organ was pumping most of his blood supply right to his cock, so he squeezed his boyfriend's hand tightly and turned, pulling him into the elevator.

He lasted about three seconds after the doors closed before he was crowding the genius into a corner, swallowing the squeak of surprise by pressing his mouth to Spencer's. The soft lips under his parted with a gasp and he pushed his tongue inside Reid's hot mouth, tasting the faded bitterness of the coffee he'd finished earlier. The walls rumbled and vibrated around them as the elevator descended and Derek could feel the vibrations shuddering through Spencer's body. He pulled away from the genius' mouth and bit along his neck while he reached down and firmly palmed the front of Reid's pants.

The younger man gasped, tossing his head to the side and arching into Derek's touch, his small hands clutching at Morgan's work shirt in fits and starts – as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull the man closer or shove him away because -

"Derek, we're at __work__!"

"I know." He said, flattening his tongue against the red spot he'd just sucked into Spencer's neck.

"There are camera's in the elevators!" Spencer seemed to have convinced himself this was a bad idea – despite the fact that he was half hard and biting his swollen lips harshly.

With a grin, Derek pulled back just far enough see Spencer's face, which was equal parts apprehension and arousal. "No one is gonna be watching right now." He cupped the genius through his pants, his grin turning lascivious when it earned him a groan.

But Spencer pushed at his arms and Derek pulled away with a sigh just as the doors opened.

"Derek, I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer but if you think Garcia won't be pouring over those recording the second she's able to after the display you put on -"

"Wh – hey!" Derek cried as he followed the genius out of the elevator. "Just because I'm not as smart as you -" Spencer threw a look over his shoulder at the understatement - "-doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"You make fun of me all the time!" Reid cried, coming to a stop and turning with an amused yet exasperated expression.

For a few seconds Derek actually tired to think of a counter argument before he finally just admitting that the man was right, he __did__ make fun of Reid a lot.

"Alright, you win this one, __kid__." He sneered, throwing an arm around Spencer's shoulders. He waited until they were both sitting in his truck before he asked. "You really think Garcia will look at those tapes?"

Spencer pulled a face. "It's like you __want__ me to come up with more metaphors for your level of intelligence...or lack thereof." He muttered.

"Watch it, pretty boy." He warned playfully as he pulled out of the parking garage. " Words can't get you out of a head lock."

"They can if I'm the one saying them." The genius countered smugly. "In fact, they __have__."

Derek's tongue darted out to taste his lips. "They wouldn't get you out of __my__ hold." He said, his voice low.

He thought of how easy it would be for him to restrain the slight man. He could hook the V of his arm around that pale neck and he wouldn't even need to use his other hand – it would be free to roam wherever it wanted. Underneath Spencer's shirt – he would tease the sensitive nipples until they were hard and Reid was gasping, his small hands grabbing Derek's forearm where it pressed against his neck. And then he could push his hand back down the slim, warm torso and inside the waistband of his pants and -

A car horn blared behind his truck and Derek startled out of his daydream, hitting the gas so hard that his tires squealed and he winced. When he did not hear the expected snarky comment from his boyfriend, he glanced over to the passenger seat and felt his mouth go dry.

One of Spencer's pale hands had disappeared into the front of his open pants and Derek could just see the head of his cock peeking out over the edge of the waistband. The younger man's head was thrown back against the seat, his narrow eyed gaze unfocused.

Derek remembered to glance at the road before he looked back at the writhing beauty in the seat next to him. His cock was already rock hard and he shifted his hips, freezing when the friction of the movement made a stab of heat cut through him. He looked back again just in time to see Spencer squeeze just under the head of his cock and the genius groaned, a bead of precum easing out of the slit.

"Fuck!" Derek snarled. He slammed both hands onto the steering wheel, thinking of what he was going to do when he got his boyfriend home. "__Fuck__!"

He could bend the genius over the back of the couch. Or maybe push him up against a wall. Either way, he was going to make sure that Spencer couldn't even __use__ words by the end of it.

The genius whimpered in the passenger seat and Derek looked back over, fire lapping at his insides. Spencer's eyes were screwed shut and his delicate features were drawn taut with a heavy frown. His long legs were spread as much as the car would allow and Derek longed to push between them. He'd grip those slender thighs and spread them wide, exposing everything the genius had to offer him.

Spencer's hand stuttered in it's rhythm and his free hand was grabbing the edge of the leather seat in a white knuckled grip.

"Don't you dare come." Derek growled as he pulled into his driveway.

He was out of the truck and around to the other side before Spencer had even managed to do up his pants and he wrenched the door open, reached inside and wrapped his fingers around Spencer's thin wrist, yanking him out of the car. The genius gave a squawk of protest at the rough handling and stumbled before he managed to get his feet under him and follow Derek up the front walk and into the house.

Derek's cock's was straining against the front of his pants and there was a growing damp spot that was becoming uncomfortable with every movement he made and the only thought in his head was about how good it was going to feel when he pushed inside his little genius.

When he slammed the door closed and turned to face Reid, he was taken aback to see the cocky smirk on the smaller man's face.

"You alpha males are so easy to manipulate." Spencer said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't even __need__ words."

Derek rather thought he was one to talk and his eyes raked over Spencer's form. His muscles were taut with arousal and his cheeks were flushed. Blown pupils and twitchy movements were the icing on the cake and Derek didn't even give him the satisfaction of a verbal response. Instead he charged forward, crowding into the smaller man's space and drinking in the slight widening of his eyes and the startled expression.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, slipping on hand around the back of Spencer's neck and squeezing firmly. "You talk yourself into a corner, pretty boy?"

Spencer swallowed, his eyes fluttering when Derek squeezed the back of his neck again and pushed into his still open pants with the other. The genius was still hard and leaking and Derek wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking a long pull and watching closely as Spencer jerked in his hold, mouth open and gasping.

"No...no. I was just thinking about Powers."

Derek jerked back, his arousal mixing with his sudden fury like lava pouring into the sea.

"What?" he snapped sharply. "Why the fuck -"

"Er, that's not what I meant!" Spencer backpedaled furiously, eyes wide. "I just meant that you both share certain characteristics that I couldn't help but notice and -"

"You think he's attractive." Derek didn't phrase it as a question because it wasn't one. His blood was boiling and his cock was aching.

Spencer swallowed. "No! I just...he just...I wasn't -"

Derek usually counted it as a personal victory whenever he managed to get Spencer to stutter out his words like that - usually the man was so eloquent when he spoke, words pouring from his mouth like water – but right now Derek was too distracted to appreciate it. Finding out that Spencer had thought Powers was attractive on top of the fact that Derek had caught the huge man eyeing his genius did not help cool the possessive fire raging in his veins and he surged forward with a growl, grabbing at Spencer's clothes and stripping him naked in record time. The young genius did not protest, seemingly cowed after admitting he'd noticed Powers' physical assets. When the smaller man stood naked before him, Derek slipped his hand around the back of his slender neck and manhandled him to the floor on his hands and knees.

He didn't give the smaller man any time to get comfortable on the hard tiles before he was using his foot to kick the genius' knees farther apart, eyeing his exposed hole and willing himself to remain in control while he quickly undid his pants.

Spencer's hips were rolling, his leaking cock desperately seeking friction that did not exist and when Derek dropped to his knees behind him, the genius pushed back against him with a whine, causing Derek's cock to slide between his pale cheeks.

"You're gonna kill me, pretty boy." Derek ground out, gripping each globe of Spencer's ass and spreading him open.

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me, you're damn right I will." Spencer snarled uncharacteristically, throwing a sharp look over his shoulder.

Derek felt his eyes narrow and he reached into his go bag, which was sitting right where he dropped it when they came in the door, and fetched the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly. He brought his index and middle finger to the tight pink hole but did not touch, placing his other hand flat against Spencer's lower back.

"Derek come __on__ –"

He pushed his fingers firmly against Spencer's entrance and the muscles gave way to the intrusion reluctantly, forcing a coked gasp from the genius' throat.

"Ah – ah!" Reid gasped, pitching forward.

Derek held him steady, pushing until he could go no farther. Spencer was pulling deep, quick breaths into his lungs and his slender arms were shaking in their effort to support his torso. He was tight around Derek's fingers and the older agent stilled his hand inside his lover, pushing against his lower back until the genius got the hint and laid down on his front, his breathing still too fast and deep.

"Breathe." He said, running a hand up and down the younger man's spine. "You're ok, baby boy."

He watched closely as he felt Spencer's walls begin to relax around his fingers, looking for any signs that he was going too far. As much as he wanted to just spread the man open and fuck Kevin Powers right out of his giant brain, he did not want to have a repeat of finding out - after everything was said and done - that he'd gone too far outside Spencer's comfort zone.

The smaller man was starting to roll his hips in tiny circles, impaling himself on Derek's hand and Morgan bit into his lip, spreading his fingers inside his lover.

Reid groaned at the stretch and Derek looked up again. They had a safeword now and he'd made sure his inexperienced partner understood just what that meant and when to use it. Of course he had no worries that Spencer had forgotten it.

"You ok?" He gently prompted. He studied the set of the genius' shoulders as he pulled his fingers out, catching the rim of loosening muscles before pushing back in slowly.

Spencer gave a short nod – his face to the floor – and pushed his hips up, taking Derek deeper. His diamond shaped lips were parted and his eyes were closed, small hands balled into loose fists up by his head.

Derek grinned, adding a third finger and enjoying how Spencer's growl turned into a whine when he pushed against his prostate and he reached between the genius' legs to wrap his fingers around his cock, not stroking, just cradling him in the palm of his large hand, feeling ever twitch and shudder when he brushed that sweet spot deep inside.

"Derek...Derek..." Spencer panted mindlessly.

He wondered if Reid was thinking of Powers __now__. It was doubtful, judging by how his eyes were rolling just as much as his hips and his cock was leaking precum onto Derek's hand – the genius was close, but just the thought of the gym rat had Dereks' blood boiling all over again and he pulled his hands away, smirking when Spencer growled in frustration.

"Easy, babe." Derek hushed as he slicked up his own length and positioned himself behind the younger man. He guided his cock to Reid's entrance and pushed forward, biting back a groan when Spencer's body seemed to pull him in like quick sand. He folded himself over the genius, buried to the hilt and marvelling at the feel of Spencer pulsing around his cock.

He started thrusting slow and shallow, dragging sighs and whimpers from the man beneath him. When Spencer tried to push back and hurry the pace, Derek clamped his hands firmly around his slim hips, keeping him still in a bruising hold. Before long his thrusts in and out were long and deep and firm, the head of his cock catching on the ring of lax muscle and then pushing smoothly up inside all the way to the hilt and back again and it didn't take long before Spencer was a shuddering, gasping mess under him.

Sweat was beading on his back and a red flush was creeping over his shoulders like a sunrise over the horizon but Derek kept his pace, his own muscles shaking with the effort. He drank in ever gasp and whine and keen; every twitch and roll and shudder, until he felt his own orgasm building and it became harder and harder to keep his steady, mind melting pace.

How long could he do this for, he wondered, before Reid would sob out his safeword and beg for release. He leaned back and tugged Spencer's hips up higher, reached around Spencer's front and between his trembling thighs, feeling gently for the man's cock. His fingers brushed the head and it was wet with precum and even the barely there brush of his fingers had Spencer crying out and bucking under him.

And through it all he kept pushing in and pulling out at the same, dragging pace. Just enough to push him to the edge but not enough to tip him over and just when Derek thought __he__ was going to be the first to break, Spencer suddenly sobbed brokenly.

"Derek, __please__!" The smaller man twisted under him, seemingly unsure if he wanted to pull away and finish himself or push back and take Derek deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah." Morgan chided, clamping down on his hips again to keep him still. "Use you're __words__, pretty boy." His own words trembled from his lips and he fought to keep his facade of calm when Spencer clenched around him defiantly.

"Let me come!" Spencer cried, desperation lacing his voice. "__Please__, Derek!"

A powerful feeling surged through him when the genius started begging and a growl was clawing it's way up Derek's throat. He snapped his hips forward, coincidentally jabbing Spencer's prostate in the process, and the slim man practically convulsed on his cock, walls fluttering in warning of his impending orgasm.

Derek snapped his hips again, tearing a scream from the genius' throat, and it only took three more harsh thrusts before Spencer was clamping down on him like a vice and squeezing Derek's orgasm from him. He groaned at the surprising force of his climax – it had snuck up on him – and pushed deep inside Spencer's willing body, inhaling the scent of the other man as he revelled in the satisfying feeling of filling his lover with his seed.

When Spencer's walls had stopped fluttering around him, Derek kissed a gentle trail across his shoulders and guided them both to lay on the floor, wrapping his arms around Spencer's still heaving rib cage. A few minutes later and both their breathing was under control and Derek shifted, pulling out of Spencer's body as gently as he could, kissing away the grimace on the genius' face.

Spencer rolled in the circled of Derek's arms and onto his back, staring dazedly up at the ceiling.

"So glad you have heated floors." The genius muttered after a minute.

Derek chuckled beside him, head propped up by his hand as he laid on his side to stare down at the smaller man. He let his free hand wander over Spencer's flat belly and then up his chest, making a point of brushing over a still hard nipple. But Spencer grabbed his hand, pushing it away from the over-sensitive area and muttering about "Too much stimulation."

"So you still thinking about Powers?" Derek asked lightly, grinning wide.

Spencer's brow crumpled in confusion, "Who?"


End file.
